


Подготовка — залог успеха

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [98]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Подготовка — залог успеха

— Ты знал! — громкий голос разносится эхом под самые своды католического собора и отражается от витражей тихим звоном.

Кроуфорд стоит у алтаря, нагло попирая задницей святыню тысяч людей и пьет вино из коньячного бокала, просто потому, что других в ближайшем супермаркете не нашлось.

— Думаешь? — его голос вкрадчив, как змея, искусившая Еву.

Шульдих ни черта не Ева! Его такими фокусами не пронять.

— Это тебе не поможет, — уверенно говорит Шульдих, но шаг его меняется на мягкий, скользящий, и даже эху приходится ловить лишь тихий шелест.

Свечи мерцают в нишах, окрашивая пространство в постоянно колеблющееся марево.

Рыжий бес останавливается в шаге от того, кого много лет назад в шутку назвал Дьяволом.

Кроуфорд вручает ему бокал, на стекле которого ещё теплится прикосновение его губ. Медленно развязывает узел галстука, эту сложносочиненную конструкцию, а смотрит-то в глаза. Шелковая удавка остается распущенной, но не снятой до конца.

Шульдих складывает руки на груди и насмешливо щурится:

— Не забудь расстегнуть пару верхних пуговиц, пусть ворот станет свободным...

Кроуфорд подчиняется его словам так молниеносно, будто только их и ждал. Шульдих протягивает руку и почти касается кожи. Он ведет пальцами по щеке, очерчивает скулы, по шее и вниз — и от этих недоприкосновений будто бы колет кожу. Кроуфорд облизывает губы, но не шевелится.

Обратным движением Шульдих стягивает очки, на виске Кроуфорда остаются метки его пальцев, случайное прикосновение, совсем не иллюзорное. И тот прикрывает глаза. Длинные тени от ресниц ложатся на щеки.

— Ты что-то хотел?.. — незаконченный вопрос заполняет воздух интимной недосказанностью.

— Это не сработает, — повторяет тихо Шульдих, отстраняется и делает глоток вина.

И с удивлением узнает своё любимое игристое. — Это не сработает.

— Думаешь? — снова спрашивает Кроуфорд, бросая выразительный взгляд из-под ресниц.

— Уверен, — откликается бес. — Почему на тебе всё ещё есть одежда?

Кроуфорд стягивает пиджак и, не глядя, отбрасывает его в сторону.

— Меня некому греть.

— Думаешь? — иронично тянет Шульдих, подвигается ближе, кладет ладони на бедра Кроуфорда, ведет вверх, расстегивает кобуру, но вместо того, чтобы снять с него её, вытягивает пистолет. Холодное прикосновение ствола к щеке вызывает улыбку на губах Дьявола.

— Пристрелишь меня? — выдыхает он и расстегивает рубашку.

Шульдих скользит взглядом по груди, прессу и, подавшись вперед кусает искусителя в шею, оставляя болезненную метку. В тишине католического собора особенно громко раздается щелчок снятого с предохранителя пистолета.

Дуло холодит Кроуфорду бок и, если бес случайно нажмет на курок, это будет сразу в сердце и навылет.

— Заманчивое предложение, — многообещающе откликается Шульдих.

— Позволь мне сделать его ещё более интересным... — вкрадчиво шепчет Кроуфорд и обнимает рыжего за талию. Он не ждет команд или просьб, сам садится на алтарь, сам раздвигает ноги и притягивает беса к себе.

Хочешь, чтобы план сошелся, сделай всё сам — настоящий девиз Дьявола.

Пряжка ремня стукается о камень. Шульдих вздрагивает, нервы как натянутые струны, разве что не звенят от напряжения.

Луна освещает собор призрачным светом, и витражи искажают его, окрашивая пол, алтарь, двоих в причудливые краски, расписывая тела иллюзорными татуировками.

Пальцы у Кроуфорда холодные, а прикосновения обжигающие. Он гладит его живот, бедра, подается вперед и кусает за сосок. Тут же облизывает и посасывает.

Шульдих, забывшись, зарывается рукой ему в волосы, и дуло холодит уже позвоночник. Выстрел и он — калека... если выживет, конечно.

Лики святых не могут отвести взгляд от происходящего богохульства и Шульдих совершенно точно знает, что это они от зависти.

Он сжимает волосы в кулак, за загривок тянет голову назад, заставляя Кроуфорда запрокинуть её до ломоты в шее, и кусает того в губы. Не до крови, но чувствительно. Чтобы потом, много часов спустя, было больно открывать и любое движение напоминало бы о нём. О, нет, это не план, это инстинкты. Одни чертовы, клятые инстинкты!

Кроуфорд не тянется за поцелуями, он их требует. Впивается в рот, проникает языком, вертит, и уже не понять, кто кем командует.

Но приходится отстраниться. На обоих всё ещё слишком много одежды.

— Думаю, пистолет тебе не нужен... — выдыхает Кроуфорд, переводя дыхание.

Он щурится. Хреновое зрение — это минус. Огненная грива любовника окутана будто ангельским свечением, хотя где ангелы и этот бес?! А вот выражения на лице не разобрать. Кажется, улыбка?

Кроуфорд убирает с глаз челку и втягивает живот, рыжий проводит прохладным дулом по прессу.

— Думаешь? — шепчет тот.

Кроуфорд расстегивает свои брюки, стаскивает их вниз, стараясь избегать прикосновений пистолета, а выходит, что наоборот — потирается о дуло, и начинает себе дрочить. Запрокидывает голову, стонет.

Шульдих откладывает пистолет в сторону, окончательно сдергивает с Кроуфорда брюки и тихо ругается себе под нос, когда выясняется, что второй ботинок всё ещё на нём. Рыжий отводит в сторону руки и берет его член в рот.

— Да! — у Кроуфорда вырывается вместе с блаженным стоном.

/Да/ — эхом вторит в его голове телепат и берет глубже, позволяет любовнику подаваться навстречу бедрами, тыкаться головкой до того, что становится трудно дышать. Сейчас он щедр как никогда.

Но за неё приходится платить ничуть не меньшей щедростью, когда рыжий встает, стаскивает с себя белье, приставляет головку ко входу и берет. Кроуфорд шипит, кажется, матерится. Или это просто дыхание выбило к чертовой матери?!

Он цепляется пальцами за угол алтаря, на подушечках отпечатывается часть барельефа, но ему плевать.

Шульдих безжалостен, когда дело доходит до расплаты. Он вколачивается в податливое тело, и единственное, на что его хватает, это пару раз поменять положение. Кроуфорду везет — удовольствие ударяет в голову, перекрывая боль, он вскрикивает. И два “да” сливается в одно целое.

Оргазм накрывает неожиданно. Шульдих выгибается, опирается об алтарь, руку ведет. Выстрел.

И ещё два оргазма. Первый Кроуфорда и повторный Шульдиха.

Звон бьющегося стекла похож на колокольчики.

Шульдих сползает вниз, садится у подножья и опирается затылком о холодный камень. Кроуфорд так и остается лежать на алтаре с широко разведенными ногами.

— Ты знал... — выдыхает рыжий, подтягивая брюки. Сидеть на полу холодно и до одури хочется курить.

— Конечно, знал, — покладисто откликается Кроуфорд, у которого нет сейчас сил даже на то, чтобы пошевелиться.

— И подготовился.

— Иначе бы ты меня порвал, — слова выходят нечеткие, губы плохо слушаются.

— Я не про твою задницу, идиот! Я про моё свидание с Фуджимией. А я тебе поверил, как болван. “Всё будет хорошо, Шульдих”, — передразнил телепат. — Ты не просто знал, ты всё это подстроил!

— Ну зато теперь у вас точно ничего не сложится, — довольный голос.

Кроуфорд с трудом садится, но ноги не сводит. На его лице забавное выражение: гордости и беспокойства.

Шульдих встает, пошатывается, опирается ладонями об алтарь совсем рядом с бедрами Кроуфорда и вместо того, чтобы сказать “я заморочил ему голову, твой фокус не сработает”, спрашивает:

— А у нас?


End file.
